Road Trip
|image = No Stop Truck Stop.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb's diner above their RV. |season = 3 |production = 310b |broadcast = 129 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Kaz Kim Roberson |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = July 29, 2011 |international = July 25, 2011 (Disney Channel on Demand) |xd = August 6, 2011 |pairedwith = "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} On the last day of the Flynn-Fletcher family road trip, Candace thinks she’ll finally have a couple of hours to relax and not worry about busting her brothers. However, Phineas and Ferb decide to build a truck stop diner on top of the RV. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is also doing a road trip, but he’s using a big rig to transport his boom juice across the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher family are in their RV on their way home, and Candace complains that she couldn't call her friends because of the "spotty connection". She tells Phineas and Ferb that she's glad they didn't build anything during the trip, but they didn't pay attention because they were zoning out after Candace said that they didn't get to go to a truck stop diner. As Candace decides to sleep on a couch, Phineas and Ferb know what they are going to do and see Perry sleeping. Actually, it is actually an inflatable decoy. The real Perry slips through a secret entrance and gets a briefing from Major Monogram about Doofenshmirtz driving a rig not far from his location and to investigate him. He expresses how he's envious of Perry for going on a trip. Perry then goes under the RV and uses his laptop to hack into the GPS to reroute the RV. Meanwhile, Lawrence decides to use a CV radio to talk to truckers and goes as "Cheeky Monkey". He uses truck slang to talk to truckers and shows Linda how he learned to speak truck slang in "Truck Driver Hits, 1975 to 1975". He gets one of the truckers with the nickname of "Misfortune" which turns out to be Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who is having a hard time talking in truck slang. While Doofenshmirtz is talking to Lawrence, Perry jumps across to Doofenshmirtz's truck and after seeing Perry he cuts him off. After talking to Doofenshmirtz, Linda tells Lawrence that he scored some big man points. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry not to attack him since he is driving and presses a button to tie Perry up with a seat-belt. He explains to Perry that all his inators need a formula that scientists called "Boom Juice" for the self-destruct sequence. He manages to find a cheap price and has to drive it back home, and decides to talk to Perry about truck driving tales. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb settings their seat-belts and tools as their chair went up to the roof of the RV, and Candace goes sleep-walking to go bust Phineas and Ferb. Lawrence and Linda are listening to the Truck Driver Hits on the radio about some truck driver saving Christmas, and sees Candace sleep-walking. Linda sends her back to the couch and continues to listen the radio about a group of truckers taking down some corrupt cops. At the same time, Phineas and Ferb receive a trip delivery for the diner food and wonders if they are too young to order this and Phineas states that the age is not an issue. Doofenshmirtz is still talking about truck driving tales while Perry escapes by getting a nickel from the seat to toss to a side-mirror to reflect the sun and uses a magnifying glass to burn the seat-belt and then tackles Doofenshmirtz to take control of the rig. However, Doofenshmirtz fights back and use his hitch a ride-inator to connect the Flynn-Fletcher RV so that they can drive his rig for him. After they battle each other, Lawrence notices Doofenshmirtz as a pharmacist who is putting his face in the windshield and commented that Americans are like big children. As Candace wakes up and sees her brothers aren't seen in the RV and notices the music, she goes to the roof of the RV and enters in the "No Stop Truck Stop". While Candace is nagging Phineas and Ferb about doing this during the last days of their trip, she inadvertently acted as a waitress since she heard some customers with their orders and takes it to help serve them. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry are fighting at the top of the rig. Doofenshmirtz uses a lid to throw at Perry, but it bounces off a sign and hits him and falls off that it bumps his rig which affected the RV. It shook the laptop to disconnect the GPS, which tells Lawrence to turn left to a corn field thinking it a shortcut. Perry notices they are heading toward Cactus Gorge, jumps towards the hitch a ride-inator, and turns his fedora into a buzz-saw to cut the inator to separate it from Doofenshmirtz's rig as it heads toward the gorge that Doofenshmirtz also jumps out from. Perry quickly fixes the GPS and the laptop to reroutes the RV to prevent it from plunging to Cactus Gorge. Doofenshmirtz runs toward his rig and sees it falling in Cactus Gorge and it explodes. The shock-wave of the explosion causes Candace fall off the escalator to the roof of the RV and falls to the seat that goes up and quickly grabs Phineas and Ferb talking to customers about truckers banning together to save Christmas. Linda goes to check on the kids and sees them sitting together, and Candace tells her to go to the roof to see the diner that Phineas and Ferb built. At the same time, a Farmer and his wife are at the overpass talking about their dreams that the wife wants to own a truck stop diner. The Flynn-Fletcher RV passes the overpass that the diner stops and was right behind them. Linda and Candace goes to the roof of the RV and sees nothing on it. Lawrence joins them and they gave him a stare when he realized that no one is driving the RV. Doofenshmirtz stats that he needs a new pair of pants since it was burned from the explosion and it couldn't get any worse because many flaming cactus falls on top of him. Songs * Yodel Odel Obey Me (Instrumental) * Mobile Mammal (Second Verse) * Home on the Road End Credits Last verse of Home on the Road. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry inflates a replacement Perry, goes to back of RV and the wall flips into secret compartment for briefing. Hey, Where's Perry? Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-road-trip-mommy-can-you-hear-me/EP009488470215 * This episode indicates that Candace has 'Sleep Busted' before. Production Information To be placed International Premieres *July 25, 2011 (Disney Channel on Demand) *August 15, 2011 (Family Channel) Errors * When Perry pulls the cord from the inflatable Perry it didn't deflate even if it had a hole. * Before Phineas and Ferb get their delivery Doofenshmirtz's truck disappears but in the next scene its back. * When Linda checks on Phineas, Ferb and Candace, a small part of her right hand is missing. * When Doofenshmirtz hits the lid and it bounce off a sign, and when the lid disconnect GPS cable who is connected with the laptop, and the plug is a little bit damaged, but when Perry comes and fix that the GPS cable is connected to the plug. * When Candace fell down the the stairs, there wasn't anyone next to the customer that asked Candace for his pies. When Candace was lifted up to the diner, there was someone next to him. Continuity *Second time the Flynn-Fletcher family takes a trip ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). * This is the second time Phineas and Ferb open a restaurant ("Chez Platypus"). * Mobile Mammal and Yodel Odel Obey Me ''are heard again briefly ("Suddenly Suzy", "Bubble Boys"). * Second time Doofenshmirtz talks to Lawrence ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). * Second time Decoy Perry The Platypus appears ("Backyard Aquarium") * Second time juke boxes are involved in some way ("Make Play"). * The crows return, as does the corn ("Wizard of Odd"). * The man that broke his teeth in ''Yodel Odel Obey Me appeared again ("Bubble Boys"). * Second time Perry was sitting in a car that Doofenshmirtz was driving ("Unfair Science Fair"). * Second time that Doofenshmirtz's part just burned ("Moon Farm"). Allusions *The culture of truck drivers and CB radio was a popular icon in pop culture in the mid-1970s, perhaps most popularized by the 1975 novelty single Convoy by "C.W. McCall" (Bill Fries). *A song on the 8-track had the lyrics "...and one little orphan boy looked up at me with tears in his eyes said, 'Mr. trucker man, you done saved Christmas.'" This is similar in style to the 1976 Red Sovine song Teddy Bear in which a trucker, via CB radio, befriends a paraplegic boy whose trucker father had recently died. *Perry attaches himself to the window of Doofenshmirtz's truck with suction cups, mimicking the popular "Stuck on You" Garfield suction-cup plush dolls. *The truck fight between Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz parodies a scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. A parody of the famous Indiana Jones theme is also heard during the scene. *'Wait 'til Your Father Gets Home' - In an episode of "Wait 'til Your Father Gets Home", it was a running gag that the refrigerator door would open and spill the food every time the RV took a left turn, similar to how Candace described it at the beginning of the episode. *'MACK' - Dr. Doofenshmirtz comments on how the hood ornament on his truck is a little dog a bulldog is the hood ornament for most MACK trucks. *'"Rabbit Hood". ' The scene, right down to the musical sting that plays when Candace looks down at herself in an apron and yells, "Oh, what am I doing!?", is reminiscent of the exact moment the Sheriff of Nottingham realizes that Bugs Bunny duped him. In both cases it takes quite a while before the victim of the joke catches on. *The RV driving through a corn field may be a reference to "An Extremely Goofy Movie" when Max, PJ, and Bobby's RV was doing that. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes